Ella's Other side: Part 1
by chipnspots3
Summary: Is Ella and Max's relationship really as good as it seemed after all the action that's been going on? Or did we not get the whole story... Ella's true feelings of Max, and who's CHARLIE! hint... his real name starts with a C...


Ella looked up in the sky as her half-sister glided around in circles above thousands of wide-eyed people.

_How could these people be so dumb?_ She thought. _i mean max??? really! she's barely even a person! she never smiles, and she's always worrying. if she would just relax and act normal, she wouldn't have to be so paranoid all the time._

**Plus**! it was her fault in the first place that Ella's mom was kidnapped and transported to the bottom of the ocean. then (of course) max had to SAVE THE DAY!!! and all Ella could do was sit at home with a bunch of strange people to '**protect her**!' All they could tell her was that her mom was kidnapped. what kind of people would expect a teenage girl to stay at home only knowing that their mom's life was depending on their half-sister who's also half bird, who's searching in a tiny little submarine for her mom?!

Max was always traveling all over the world with Ella's mom for that stupid CSM thingy! Which meant less time for Ella to be with her mom. Now that Ella had finally gotten a chance to see what the CSM really was, all she could think was... _my mom has been gone the last three months, so she can watch her "other"daughter do a dance routine in the sky? what about me?_ Ella had just made all A's for a whole school year! but her mom probably didn't care! she just wanted to 'STOP GLOBAL WARMING!'_ but who cares! it's just going to happen anyway. whether we stop using cars or not. it's nature. get used to it!_

_whoa... hold on their Ella... you're getting ahead of yourself._

_not you again! C'mon give me a break... i know the only reason you're in my head is because Max has a voice in her head. i mean... if it wasn't for her... my life would be fine. no action, no airplanes, no humans with stupid wings!just me and my mom at home like it used to be._

_yes, your mom has been spending lots of time with Max. but, she didn't get to see her grow up as much as she did with you._

_well... it was her choice to donate her kid to get genetically altered!_

_calm down Ella... your mom loves both you AND max. i think somebody's a bit JEALOUS._

Ella rolled her eyes and told the voice to SHUT UP!!! then as max and the rest of the flock landed in the center of the arena she stood up and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. but filled with pure hatred.

"Ella, c'mon... lets go out their and congratulate Max!" her mom said. she had the biggest smile that Ella had ever seen on her mother's face. _WHY DIDN'T SHE EVER SMILE LIKE THAT FOR ME?_

"OK! sure! i can't wait!" dang Ella was good. she could easily make the theater club in school. but all the lies and happy hugs she'd given people recently seemed to keep popping up in her mind. she didn't like being here. she didn't like how all these people were so filled with joy and didn't even realize that this young teenage girl wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her body guards being on "vacation". otherwise... she would still be stuck at home doing nothing, and wouldn't even know if her mom was safe or not.

Ella ran onto the field with her mom to go hug max.

"Max!that was the coolest thing I've ever seen" she lied. she didn't care about all this. Because she was smart enough to realize that it takes a lot more than this to change the world.

"Ella! i'm so glad to see you! oh my god! you look SO good!" she said. Ella replied with a smile and hug for max, but she wasn't sure if She should take that as a compliment. after all, Max's taste of style and personal hygiene isn't exactly worthy of a 5 star rating.

"so," said Ella, "my mom wants to take us all out to dinner. i mean... we are all in Tokyo! and this will be my first time in months to eat a REAL dinner with my mom and you." Ella felt like laughing in Max's face. 'cause, _who would want to eat with such a slob?_Well, you can't pick your family. It just seemed ironic that Ella was stuck with a half sister who's part bird. just my luck she thought to herself.

"GOOD! BECAUSE I'M STARVED!" Ella turned around and saw fang walking up to her and Max. He glided up to the two of them then put his hand on Max's shoulder.

_WOW... ISN'T THIS JUST PICTURE PERFECT???_ thought Ella. _THE LOOK ON MAX'S FACE IS PRICELESS..._Max always looks so vulnerable when fang was with her. you could just see her struggling with emotions as she tried to keep from looking into fang's eyes and avoid making out with him in the middle of this crowded stadium. you could see her anxiousness, nervousness, worrying, and all the while trying to look like her usual bossy, strict self.

But Ella realized that she had to give max some credit... Fang was a pretty mysterious guy. his dark eyes and his chiseled face had a strange effect on the way you look at him. it's almost as if he's looking right through you but but in a sensitive way.

_Plus, he is kinda good looking_, thought Ella. Then it hit her. She pulled out her cell phone and text-ed"FANG'S THE KEY!" to Charlie... she knew that wasn't his real name, but he was really nice. she had found him on face book, and Ella thought he was going to ask her out soon. all she knows about him is that he's about her age, and lives at some place he calls "the school". but he'd read fang's blog, and he said he didn't like fang and Max either. He felt exactly like Ella felt about the CSM.

"C'mon guys! lets get in the van... we're all going to go eat a family dinner!

"ok mom! let's go Ella," said Max. _DAMN I HATE IT WHEN SHE CALLS _**MY MOM**_ MOM! MY MOM DIDN'T GIVE BIRTH TO MAX! SHE JUST DONATED AN EGG! ONE LITTLE, MICROSCOPIC CELL! AND SHE PROBABLY THOUGHT NOTHING OF IT!_

As Ella got in the van, she pretended to trip and fell on top of fang who was sitting in the back row with max. she looked up at fang who looked somewhat surprised, but it was so hard to tell through his black eyes.

"sorry," she said and blinked her eyes then looked away. she was trying to make it look like she was hiding rosy cheeks. SO, WHY MESS WITH FANG? BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT TECHNICALLY DATING YET... fang hasn't asked her yet... at least they haven't told anybody... so... HOW WOULD I KNOW HE'S TAKEN??? THOUGHT ELLA. a little flirting should get it done... she thought.

"that's fine, no big." said fang. as he looked at Ella, she could see a hint of curiousness in his eyes.

_Wow... this will be easy..._she thought. She looked over at Max and saw a look of confusion on her face. _WHAT IS THAT I SEE? SLIGHT ANGER?_Ella transcribed off Max's expression... _THIS IS GOING TO BE ALMOST TOO EASY_ she thought.


End file.
